Mitomagia
by dreamtares
Summary: Para ser sinceros, Nico di Angelo había sufrido y superado muchas cosas en la vida. Después de la guerra con Gaea, había supuesto que esta sería una tarea fácil, pero nada lo había preparado para la incompetencia de Percy Jackson.


Nada de esto es mío, todo a Rick Riordan. Este fic participa del reto temático de Julio "Percy & Nico" del foro El Monte Olimpo.

* * *

Para ser sinceros, Nico di Angelo había sufrido y superado muchas cosas en la vida. Después de la guerra con Gaea, había supuesto que esta sería una tarea fácil, pero nada lo había preparado para la incompetencia de Percy Jackson.

* * *

-No, ¡el deck de semidioses solo se utiliza cuando ya has puesto en la línea de ataque al menos a un dios mayor!-dijo el chico en la cabaña tres.

-Pero así no es como funciona en la vida real, no necesitas a un dios mayor para derrotar al minotauro-respondió Percy Jackson con una mueca de desconcierto en el rostro.

El hijo de Hades se golpeó la frente contra la mesa y susurró algo que a Percy no le sonó muy educado que digamos.

-Entonces puedo poner a Teseo...¿pero solo si pongo primero al dios Apolo?-preguntó con la baraja en la mano.

-¡Sí! ¡Y luego usas el deck de expansión de criaturas míticas y eliges una que tenga una fuerza de ataque de más de veinticinco puntos!-Percy sonrió al ver que había captado por fin el hilo del juego (después de tres horas, claro está) así que sacó una carta del mazo y la colocó suavemente sobre la mesa.

-Exacto y luego yo...-se vió interrumpido por un golpeteo rápido en la puerta.

-¡Adelante!-y la puerta se abrió. Por ella se asomó el pretor del Campamento Júpiter, Frank Zhang.

-Chicos, ¡escuché que estaban jugando Mitomagia!-dijo con una mezcla de timidez y emoción. Percy vio por el rabillo del ojo que un montón de cartas sobresalían del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

-Eh, claro...Le estaba enseñando a jugar a Percy-explicó di Angelo con un pequeño brillo de emoción en los ojos.

-¿Puedo ver?-preguntó. Percy y Nico asintieron y Frank se sentó a un lado.

El hijo de Hades volvió la mirada hacia su baraja. Hacía tiempo que no jugaba, a decir verdad. Había tirado bastantes cartas en un ataque de furia pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que eso no servía de nada. Extrañaba ser un niño. Extrañaba que Bianca fingiera escucharlo hablar de las nuevas ediciones y barajas como un crío emocionado. Extrañaba a Bianca más que nada. Después de la guerra fue difícil ocultar sus sentimientos, sobre todo porque Jason sabía su secreto y no pensaba que el semidiós cumpliera su promesa de no decirle a los demás. Decidió que no valía la pena odiarse a sí mismo. Ya había mucho odio en el mundo, y ahora tenía a Hazel. Era cierto, seguía enamorado de Percy Jackson, pero mientras todo fuera bien, no le daría muchas vueltas al asunto. La vida valía una segunda oportunidad aunque fuera una reverenda porquería.

Así que sí. Valía la pena ser niño una vez más, aunque solo fuera por una tarde.

Sacó una carta morada del montón y la colocó boca abajo en el medio de la mesa.

-¡Invoco a Nix y dejo a tus arpías inmóviles por los siguientes 3 turnos!-dijo con convicción.

-¡Wow! ¿Es la carta de vacío de edición especial?-preguntó Frank.

Nico asintió y sacó otra carta, que le tendió al pretor.

-Esa es la segunda carta de esa misma edición, salió la semana pasada. Normalmente no la hubiera comprado, pero ya sabes...la costumbre.

-No hermano, te comprendo. En Nueva Roma acaban de abrir una tienda de cómics y hay ¡toda una vitrina de decks de expansión! Hazel tuvo que sacarme de ahí por los pelos para no comprarlas todas.

Al finalizar Frank su relato, Nico sonrió y asintió con emoción. Percy jamás había visto al hijo de Hades sonreír, y mucho menos hablar de cosas tan tontas como un juego de cartas que resultaba ser terriblemente acertado (excepto en lo del minotauro, el no necesitó de ningún dios y esa jugada era una completa chorrada) pero se alegraba de ver a su amigo más feliz que nunca, porque a pesar de que todos intentaban sonreír genuinamente, la guerra los había cambiado a todos por igual. Sonrió tontamente mientras las manos de Frank y Nico revoloteaban en el aire mientras estos hablaban de quien sabe cuál carta era más útil para anular la jugada de las Moiras.

-¡Eh, Percy! ¿Te molesta si juego una partida con Frank?-preguntó el chico.

-No, en absoluto.

También cabe decir que Percy se arrepintió de esto unos minutos después, porque sus dos amigos anunciaban sus jugadas en alto y tiraban las cartas al tablero dramáticamente. Bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer?


End file.
